As is well known to those skilled in the art, various catalyst are used in processing. Many of these catalysts are characterized by the presence of catalytically active components on a support. Attempts are constantly being made to improve the properties of the support and to thus permit attainment of a catalyst composition, containing support preferably plus other ingredients, which is characterized by desirable properties including, for example, conversion, yield, selectivity, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel alumina, and a process for making this product. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.